Conventional metal covered books incorporate pin hinges. With such construction, the metal cover must be of heavy gauge and strength to be self-supporting. The metal covers cannot be laminated to the hard covers since it is necessary to allow for a slide action between the metal covers and the hard cover. The metal and hard covers are constrained to pivot about separate points when the book is open. The disadvantage of this conventional structure is that the metal must be thick and is prone to damage in its unsupported state. Also, because it must be slidably attached, the raw edges of the metal cannot be hidden by the inner trim sheet normally laminated to the inside of the hard cover.
The present invention relates to metal covered books. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a construction of a book which will allow a metal layer to be directly laminated to hard covers and spines so that the disadvantages of prior metal books construction can be avoided, while at the same time covering all exposed all exposed portions of the book cover with metal.
The invention allows full backing of the metal layer which is often decoratively embossed, by filling and attaching with epoxy or the like. This invention allows covering the raw edges of the metal layer wrapped on the hard covers by means of a trim sheet. Hence, no sliding is required between the metal layer and hard cover during opening and closing of the book.
The flexible portion of the cover which joins the rigid parts allows free opening and closing of the book covers on their normal fabric hinges without the dual pivot points and related strains normally associated with hinged metal covered books. By laminating the metal layer directly to the hard covers, it is no longer necessary to use metal sheets of heavy gauge. As a result, it becomes practical to use thin precious metals such as gold or silver as covering for the book. Furthermore, under the present invention, the metal layer is never in an unsupported state wherein it would easily be susceptible to damage.
Further advantages and benefits of the present invention will become apparent upon the reading of the description of the preferred embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.